


机械心

by SssGeorge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssGeorge/pseuds/SssGeorge
Summary: 退伍军人巴基/机器人史蒂夫。





	1. 第一章 初遇

有时候，你会无法分辨这个世界是真是假。  
机器人放下的咖啡杯留有肌肤的余温，清洁工粗鲁地把垃圾桶的零件带走。含情脉脉的眼睛可能只是高科技的产物，有血有肉的人带着钢铁般冰冷的心活着。流浪的白猫跃过闪亮的广告牌——九头蛇，给你一个完美伴侣。九头蛇，最棒的机器人制造公司，他看见过无数次人们手牵手地踏出公司门口时的样子，或许，他也需要一个…  
他有这个想法很久了，在被汽车的喇叭声吵醒的早晨三点，在等泡面泡开的那三分钟，在他给金属手臂上润滑油的时候，这个想法就会像冰川融化后突兀地立在地表的大砾石一样浮现在他的心里。  
他原本打算一辈子就是个可怜孤独的单身汉了，他年轻时可是布鲁克林的小王子，姑娘们都为他着迷。然而战争改变了这一切，没人会喜欢一个带着金属手臂的怪物，一个失常的PTSD患者。  
但机器人不会在意这个。娜塔莎的话在耳边响起，她一直希望他能过上好点的生活，起码有点什么陪着。  
好吧，好吧，巴恩斯妥协了。  
“先生，您可以按照自己的意愿设计您的机器人”那个叫佐拉的员工把他带到一个房间，中间一块巨大的显示屏闪着幽蓝的光。  
我的……巴恩斯在心中默默咀嚼这个词，他突然为自己即将拥有的而感到期待。身形要与我差不多，高上一点也没有关系，天知道我发起狂来多么可怕。结实饱满的肌肉。百分百的火辣身材，美国翘臀什么的棒极了，巴恩斯在心中默默补充道。还有金色的头发，可爱的蓝眼睛，这让他想到阳光与海洋，而不是终年严寒的西伯利亚与沾着鲜血的尸体。  
应该可以了。他转头示意佐拉。  
“well，他就像块可口的奶油蛋糕不是吗？”佐拉透过厚厚的镜片看着他，“你应该给他一个甜蜜的名字。”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他的脑海里冒出了这个名字，或许他可以叫他史蒂薇。是的，就是这个名字了。  
等待的过程并不很长，巴恩斯很快就看到了他的机器人，还没有被唤醒，全身赤裸，静静地躺在冷冻柜中。他比我想象中的要好一百倍，巴恩斯忍不住在心里欢呼。他不禁用手触碰了那张漂亮的脸蛋，这简直是个天使。  
“先生，您还满意吗？”佐拉轻轻问道，带着白手套的手撑起了机器人的双腿，隐隐约约露出粉红的肉穴，“您可以感受一下他的紧致热情，这趟买卖可是十分值得的。”


	2. 第二章 温暖的家

“BUCKY？”  
这个名字会从机器人的嘴里说出来，怯生生的，带着单纯的好奇和担忧。在巴基半夜坐在窗台对着金属手臂发愣的时候，在巴基被噩梦惊醒的时候，在巴基一切糟糕透顶的时候，史蒂夫就会喊着他的名字，把他柔软的脸蛋埋在巴基汗涔涔的肩膀上，在巴基的颈侧小心翼翼地落下一个个轻柔的吻。史蒂夫尚不知道巴基为何如此，但程序的设计使史蒂夫对他的主人做出单纯而温暖的安慰。事实证明，这是有效的。  
史蒂夫的到来多少给出租屋增添了几分生气，而不是充斥着压抑与黑暗，他会在桌子上摆着楼下新买的李子，在冰箱顶的红色笔记本上放两条巧克力。红色的笔记本断断续续地记录着巴基的往事，大多是让人心碎的：掉落火车时耳边呼啸的寒风，飞机坠入冰海时刺骨的冷水，电流穿过大脑时的痛不欲生。是百口莫辩，是破碎的玫瑰，是赎不回的往昔。  
史蒂夫在一个午后偶然翻开了这个本子，文字在他脑里形成翻滚跳动着的画面，强烈的情感共鸣使他流下眼泪。噢，他的充满着苦难的主人，此前的种种行为似乎都找到了答案。  
史蒂夫将更全心全意地爱着他的主人，用他的一切。  
巴基终于有了一个家，是的，那个代表着美好与温暖的家。在他打开门的那一刻，柔和的橘黄色灯光会和苹果馅饼的香甜气味向他扑来。  
巴基睡前总会浏览一会网页，他可不想与时代脱节。这时史蒂夫会安安静静地窝在巴基的怀里，和他一起看着屏幕里规规矩矩的文字，就像一只乖巧的小猫咪。不过沉迷网络的巴基却没有注意到今晚史蒂夫的不同——裹着小毯子的史蒂夫只穿了一件宽松的t恤，勉强遮住大腿根，圆润挺翘的臀部抵住了巴基结实的大腿，白皙的小腿轻轻地蹭着起皱的床单。巴基的手被史蒂夫带到了柔软光滑的大腿间。他的机器人在耳边轻声说道:  
“主人，请您享用我”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望会有人喜欢，这是第一篇比较满意的冬盾文吧，但是因为文笔不好就一直坑着了。其实也没有什么结局之说，就是两人一直幸福地生活在一起吧，史蒂夫的出现治愈了巴基。一直有个念头把两个人的人设换一下，被九头蛇回收制成杀人机器的巴基和美国队长/OMEGA史蒂夫的揪心情感之路。。。


End file.
